Traditional seals used on filters in fluid processing applications either incorporate an O-ring seal where an adapter with the O-ring seal(s) are pressed into a cup or onto a post-type fixture where a defined amount of compression is achieved. An alternative method would include sealing plates or spring fixtures that are compressed against gaskets on a surface of a filter end cap.